


Heart ~n~ Soul

by jaclinhyde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is kidnapped by the son of the Sycorax leader that The Doctor beat the first time he encountered him right after his regeneration.  He wanted to hurt The Doctor the way he made his family hurt only to find that this Time Lord was not a coward and would do anything for his Rose.</p><p>Some violence and a lot of smut which will be in the next chapters to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart ~n~ Soul

 

he Tardis screamed in protest under his masterful hands.She did not like to be pushed past her limits and normally he would have backed off the controls but not now.Not this time.Not when he was so close.She would do his bidding or he would let her break apart with him inside, burning to ashes in space and time like a super nova.He did not care if he died with all his regenerations still inside of him.Without Rose he did not want to live with any face or form.  

 

It seemed like yesterday that she had been snatched away from him. One minute they were laughing and talking about nothing in particular and then the next, as he watched in horror her image became ghost like and her smile turned to terror.Instinctively he reached foward only to have his hand passed right through her.He could feel her energy or rather the heat of the image in front of him as it became distorted and collapsed under his grasp.For a fraction of a second he was confused then instinct kicked in as he probed the empty space with his screwdriver. Nothing.He turned up the frequency and swept the area again.Still nothing.Nothing that told him that Rose had been there at all.  

 

Rose stood in the center of a freezing cold room, her hands and feet shackled.She had been keeping count of the days for as long as she could but even that faded into dust.At last count she had been there for 38 days.Her captor never showed his face and clearly had no idea what kind of a meal could sustain human existence because she was fed a single capsule once daily that barely kept her on her feet. Her once beautiful blonde locks hung around her empty eyes now devoid of tears.Red streaks covered her body the cause of which was an electrical current emanating from a long rod that was used to torture her when her captor saw fit.Her clothes barely covered her having been burned off of most of her body.  

 

At night though when the cold twin suns set through the bars above her cell she thought she heard his voice whispering….

 

“I am coming Rose.I will find you.”  

 

She held onto that and that alone.It was all she had left.

 

Chapter 2

 

He was at the bar eyeing the waitress and waiter both when the call came in. He looked at it suspiciously at first and then was out the door before it had even completed transmitting.

 

“Meet me out back.This is an emergency Jack, I need your help”

 

Jack pulled up short when he nearly ran into the Doctor.He saluted but was waved off.The Doctor looked down at the ground and when he looked up and put his face firmly in the light Jack could see that he wasn’t doing very good at all.His usual bright smile was missing and there was a heaviness around him, like the weight of a million worlds were being carried on his nimble shoulders.  

 

“She is gone Jack.Rose is gone and I don’t know where she went”his voice barely a whisper.Jack saw his knees buckle and give way mere seconds before he grabbed him and kept him from falling.  

 

 

The Doctor awoke in the Tardis, seated by the controls with a cool wet rag across his forehead.  

 

“Gone?Gone how?What happened Doctor?”he could not contain himself from coming straight to the point.The Doctor repeated the story to him.  

 

“I have come to a dead end Jack, I don’t know what else to do.I went back to where we were when it happened but the space is empty there.No planets, no moons, nothing.He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.Jack could see that he had been crying.For as long as he had known him he had never seen him cry.No amount of torture, pain or fear had ever elicited that response from him. His internal reverie was broken when the Doctor put his old vortex manipulator on Jack’s wrist.  

 

“I am only going to say this once Jack so make sure you listen.If I find that I truly cannot locate her I plan on crashing the Tardis into the nearest sun and going down with the ship.”

 

Jack began to protest but the Doctor commanded his attention.  

 

“You will take this and teleport away do you understand me?”Jack stood there his mouth agape, “A yes or no will suffice.”

 

“Yes I promise to do that however it will not be necessary.”Jack looked him over, “when was the last time you slept?”  

 

“Can’t sleep, no time.” he mumbled in response.  

 

“Doc, how do you pilot this thing anyway?I can take over while you catch a bit of shut eye.You cannot do her any good in the state you are in now.”He could feel Jacks firm grip on his shoulders steering him to his bed.“When you wake up we will find her.” 

 

Sleep came to him almost immediately but was anything but refreshing. A nightmare that was as real as anything he had ever had before while awake filled his dreams.A round cold room, barren except for a single figure sitting in its center.Part of him wanted to comfort this person while the other part wanted to run, fearing what he might find.  

 

“I have found you” he heard himself say out loud. “Now I will save you.”Rose lifted her face, her eyes boring into his.Sobs racked both of their bodies as they reached for each other.He could feel her, finally feel her as he cradled her beaten body against his own.Her breath was ragged and hitched, he could feel her ribs through her skin she was so thin and weak.The cell door opened and an old familiar voice in an even older language spoke to him.

 

“I set the trap and you have come.I set the bait and you have shown your weakness.Now both of you will die to avenge my fathers death.”

 

His eyes flew open.  

 

‘I set the bait……’

‘How do you pilot this thing?’

Avenging a fathers death.

 

Pilotfish.Sycorax.  

 

Chapter 3

 

“Out of my way Jack, I think I know where she is.” The Doctor pushed passed him and grabbed at the Tardis controls.He coaxed her to lurch forward into a spin the speed of which was beyond what she was used to.She groaned under the demand but did as he asked, knowing intuitively that he was not going to take no for an answer.It knew that there was danger where he was leading her but obeyed nonetheless.  

 

“Ok Jack, new rules here.If I die you have to get the Tardis to safety.Don’t, under any circumstances let this fall into the wrong hands.Leave me behind if you have to, just get out of danger.With Rose.Make sure you take Rose.Can you do that for me?”  

 

He thought long and hard about what was being asked of him, searching the Doctors eyes for some hint of madness but all that looked back at him was an inner conviction and strength.  

 

“Got it boss, but it will never get that far.” he said it out loud so that the Doctor could respond in the affirmative.

 

“No, no of course not” he answered but neither one of them believed it.  

 

The Tardis popped into the sky above the Sycorax home world and hovered there until the Doctor found a safe place to land.He knew before even stepping foot outside the door that this was a dead world.No vegetation grew, no city lights,nothing that said that it had once been a thriving metropolis.It was grey.Everything around him was grey.Puddles of liquid were thick with what appeared to be oil and the air smelled of decay. Rose was here.He knew it because their bond was strong and he could sense her presence not far away.She was being held underground, he knew this as well, his eyes swelling with tears to think this was where she ended up.He placed his palm on the dirt and gripped a handful of it, throwing it off to the side.He would dig for her with his bare hands if he had to.He rose off his haunches and, listening to the wind for a moment strode purposely towards the west.  

 

Chapter 4

 

Jack followed close trying not to let on that he was there but at the same time knowing he wasn’t fooling the Doctor for a moment.The Doctor stopped suddenly and spoke to him.

 

“Jack just don’t get in my way.Let me handle this.”Something about the way he said that last sentence sent a shiver down Jack’s spine.This was not the diplomatic Doctor he knew so well.This was a man on a mission who will not be deterred.

 

“I will unless you ask for my help” he answered but before he could continue the Doctor said simply.

 

“I won’t”

 

He began walking again, his stride seeming to increase the further he went.He walked quickly until he came to the side of a hill.A cave stood in front of him.He stopped and tilted his head to the side as if listening.Beneath the ground there was a motor running, it was faint but definitely there.The Doctor dropped to the ground and placed his ear against the dirt.  

 

“Pistons turning.Definitely.Could be making oxygen.” 

 

He sprang upwards and onwards into the cave.  

 

His screwdriver was the only light he had as he swept it’s beam from side to side.Something scurried to his left but it was too quick to see clearly.He moved on.

 

Jack followed him in, staying a few yards back.He sensed that the Doctor needed space to think although at the same time he seemed to be moving recklessly.Suddenly the Doctor stopped dead, his hand immediately coming out behind him beckoning Jack to stop as well.

 

“Trap” the Doctor mumbled pointing to the ground.Sharp spears pointed upward from out of the dirt, barely discernible.Maybe the Doctor had a plan after all.

 

Chapter 5

 

Jadeck cursed the Doctor out loud.He survived the trap he had placed.Well so be it, let him come into the den of death to be with his Rose.Ever since the news reached his home world that their leader had died at the hands of this man Jadeck vowed to make him pay. Not before Jadeck himself was made to suffer for his fathers cowardliness however.The whole Sycorax people moved to another world leaving Jadeck alone to fend for himself. He had grown tall and strong like his father before him with one notable exception.He was angry, bitter and out of his mind.He had searched for his fathers murderer for a long time and then when he found him he stole from him the most precious thing he could think of; his mate.Now he was here and Jadeck would prove to his people that he was the worthy and the one true leader of the Sycorax which he inherited at birth.He would kill the man who took their leader.That should prove to his people his worth.He watched the Doctor on the monitor approach the entrance to his inner sanctuary and smiled.Oh only a moment or two away from meeting your fate, he said out loud to no one.Suddenly his foe looked directing into the camera and smiled.‘But how…..how could he know the camera was there?’ Jadeck had hidden it well, so well in fact that if it wasn’t for the pictures it transmitted he never would have found it himself again.He saw the Doctor reach forward and then the picture disappeared.He had taken out the camera somehow.But how?he nearly shrieked the question out loud.Then the lights went out.

 

Chapter 6

 

The backup generator came online just as The Doctor and Jack ran to Rose.The sonic screwdriver made quick haste of the shackles and then she was free.She fell onto her side into his waiting arms, her eyes fluttering open.The Doctor reached out and stroked her face.  

 

“I am here Rose”he sobbed, “I am here”  

 

A tiny smile played over her parched lips, her voice barely a whisper as it repeated “Doctor” over and over again.He took her in his arms and rocked her gently like a child, his tears washed across her dirty face leaving streaks where they ran.Only then did he notice the red welts and scars on her body.She squirmed under his touch, there seemed to be no safe place for him to hold her without causing her pain.He passed her over to Jack to hold as he stood, his tears dried up, all the features of his face suddenly hard and filled with hate.He met Jack’s gaze.

 

“Don’t” Jack said to him, knowing full well it had fallen on deaf ears.He had never really seen the Doctor like this before.Oh sure he had been there when the Doctor was angry, always for a good cause.And always, always tinged with mercy.But this was different. The oncoming storm was here and now, the room almost crackling with the energy barely contained within the lightning in his eyes. He was as sharp as a dagger and as hard as a diamond and at that moment even Jack recoiled a little from the image.The Doctor grabbed Jacks wrist, pointed his screwdriver at the vortex manipulator.He said “take care of Rose” and then pressed the button. All that was left of Jack in the room was the surprise on his face and the “NO!” he exclaimed before both he and Rose were whisked off to the Tardis. 

 

Chapter 7 

 

Jack carefully placed Rose onto her bed before running back out to the Tardis controls.  

 

“Damn him! “ he muttered out loud, looking at the controls and the screen in front of him.The Doctor did more than just transport them to the Tardis, he set her controls for deep space far away from the Sycorax.A blip came on the monitor and then suddenly he was seeing a ghost image of Doctor standing in the Tardis.

 

“Jack, if you are here and I am not it means that I still had something left to do on Sycorax.More than that though whatever it is I did not want any one else involved.This is my fight Jack, not yours.No one need know about the crazy Timelord who went a bit too far all for the love of a human…..

 

The image wavered and then continued.

 

“Keep her safe Jack.Take her back home to her mom.Tell her I fell off a cliff or something, anything except the truth which I am guessing will not be as haphazard as falling to my death.Don’t for one moment let her think it was because of her that I am gone.Also don’t let her expect to find me with a new face lurking around her apartment.I don’t plan on surviving this so no regeneration.I just would not be able to live with myself for doing what I fear I will end up doing. Not in this body or the next.Take care old friend.”

 

And with that he disappeared.  

 

Chapter 8

 

Jadeck was seething inside when he saw the two humans disappear.He could not see the Doctor either for a moment then suddenly he was back in the middle of the room looking his way.Even though he stood on the side of the two way glass he still had that same impression that this man was looking right into his very heart.Except now he was not smiling and now he was calling him by his name!  

 

“Are you as much of a coward as your father before you Jadeck?A coward and a fool.”he was clearly baiting him.So he returned the favor.

 

“Would you like to hear her voice as she cried out for you?”Jadeck flipped a switch and the sound of Roses sobs filled the room. 

“Doctor….Doctor where are you?”she cried, “it is so cold and dark and I am so scared.”Then if that wasn’t enough her piercing wails filled his ears as she was tortured.The Doctor turned his head to the side, trying not to cry, trying not to show any weakness but it was no good.It was all too much.Too much pain, too much sorrow, too much loneliness.Three emotions he was no stranger too.But he would have gladly have taken her place if he could have.  

 

“This wounds you I can tell.I coupled with your female as well.Even though she is human she fought valiantly against me.But that only made my conquest of her sweeter.”He was laughing now.Laughing at the Doctor’s anguish.Savoring every last morsel.  

 

In his mind the Doctor had two choices.He could let Jadeck win and collapse inside of himself.This was becoming more tempting with every hitched breath he took.The image of Rose being physically and mentally tortured by this Sycorax was unbearable.He bit his lower lip and tried to remember who he was.He wasn’t the mad man that the Master had been for most of his life.Nor was he the Doctor, not at this moment anyway.The Doctor was always in control, even when it appeared he wasn’t.No, like his first interaction with the Sycorax he didn’t know who he was.Only that he was angrier than he had ever been and dangerous.Very very dangerous.And that was fine by him.

 

Jadeck watched as the man took off his long brown coat and dropped it to the ground. Even at this distance he could feel, physically _feel_ his eyes boring into him.The man reached forward with both hands and closed his eyes.Jadeck felt as if there were tendrils of flames searing down every synapse in his mind, searching, hunting for memories long buried.And when he found them he would ignite them.Being abandoned by his mother when he was just a boy, being left behind yet again by his own people, losing his father who was called a coward by the great ones in the town hall, and loneliness….utter loneliness.Jadeck gasped and tried to mentally back away from the violation but with every wall he attempted to put up another would come crashing down.He heard himself begging this time, his own voice crying out the way he made the woman cry, anything to be released from this mans grip.Finally he saw him drop his arms to his sides and Jadeck collapsed in a heap in front of him.How he got into the room he did not know.  

 

The Doctor was smiling now, but it wasn’t at all friendly.Tilting his head to one side he gave the Sycorax a few moments to recover. 

 

“Get up” he said to Jadeck with a touch of menance.The Sycorax stood on shaky legs and faced him.His was a warrior race he thought to himself and would not let this man get the best of him.

 

“Warrior race?” the man mocked him.  

 

“But how did you…..I only thought it” he said to him.Again he smiled at Jadeck.And again he was forced to look into the Doctor’s eyes but this time he was practically nose to nose with him.What he saw in them terrified him more.  

 

“A warrior destroys his own people to save others.Could you do that Jadeck?Well I did.”he grinned from ear to ear.“You couldn’t do it because inside you are still a child, a little boy who has been abandoned your whole life.You have no clue as to what sacrifice is.”  

 

He paused.“Well here I am warrior, now try to kill me.I am begging you, just try.”  

 

Jadeck didn’t need to be told twice.He reached forward intending to grab the Doctor around the throat but the Doctor caught his hand in his and pushed back.The Sycorax was straining forward with all his might and yet he could not move his hand forward.With only the slightest of effort the Doctor maneuvered Jadeck so that he had his back to him.Then he slammed the Sycorax into the concrete wall, his arm wrapped firmly around Jadeck’s neck.He put pressure on his throat, effectively closing off his windpipe.The Sycorax whimpered.  

 

“Now this is payback Jadeck.For everything you did to Rose.For all the scars you left both seen and unseen.No magic, no weapons, no sonic screwdriver.Just my arm around your neck throttling the life out of you for what you did.”The Doctor was breathing hard in Jadecks ear.“This is me killing you.”  

 

Jadeck fought against the immovable arm as best he could but he was no match for the Time Lord.The arm squeezed even tighter.

 

“Are you ready to meet your coward of a father Jadeck?”he could feel the Sycorax arms slacken and the knees begin to buckle.He followed Jadeck down to the ground holding fast.  

 

At that moment he knew he had gone too far.This was a lonely creature doomed to this barren world for the rest of his existence.Rose had the Doctor.Who did this creature have?The Doctor sighed with the realization that he was no murderer and with that he released him.Jadeck dropped to the ground still alive, albeit barely.  

 

The Doctor was shaking with both rage and sorrow for stepping over a line he promised himself a long time ago he would never cross again.The Time Lord Victorious made a reappearance and he felt like a damned fool for it.But before putting him back into the dark recesses of his mind he allowed himself one more primitive action.

 

“Get up” he said to Jadeck who was finally coming to.He stood sheepishly, averting the Time Lords gaze.  

 

“This is for Rose”he hauled back, balled his fist and struck him in the face.He could feel the bones under the Sycorax’s facial plate give way.Blood flowed freely out of Jadecks nose.He pulled him forward so that they were eye to eye.

 

“Don’t ever and I mean ever even think about coming after Rose again or I will kill you next time. I promise that, as sure as I am standing here.” and with that he lifted his coat and left Jadeck alone once more.  

 

Chapter 9

 

“Jack, is he alive do you think?” Rose asked him after he had gotten her home to her mum’s house.

 

“I really don’t know Rose, all I know is that he loved you more than he loved his own life.”he wasn’t going to lie to her.The Tardis had disappeared as soon as it landed in London and Jack could only imagine that the Doctor had programed it to burn up in the sun as he had planned so that no traces of him remained.So you can imagine their surprise when they heard the sound of the Tardis in the alley next to her home.They raced down the stairs and out the door only to come to a dead stop.There before them he stood, looking a bit sullen but otherwise unharmed and very much alive. She walked up to him tentatively and touched his cheek.  

 

“Doctor?”she said, the hope shinning out of her eyes.“That’s me and nobody but!” he replied encircling her in his arms and twirling her around.He buried his face in her neck and seemingly out of nowhere began to cry softly.She held him close whispering that it was OK, that both of them were OK.He looked her over and noted that the scars had mostly healed.‘But how could they heal so quickly?’ he wondered to himself. Oh the Tardis worked a little bit of her own magic on her!He couldn’t help but wonder about the emotional scars though.What damage had that done?He kissed her forehead lightly probing as he did and saw the rape and the beatings all too vividly.He pulled back.

 

“Rose, my Rose I…..” before he could finish the sentence she kissed him, her lips against his, her tongue slipping between them hesitantly.Desire took over and he responded in kind, pulling her against him while kissing her back and letting his mouth caress hers deeply.They had waited what felt like a lifetime to do this and they were not going to let this moment pass them by.  

 

“Ah hmmmm” came the nervous laughter from behind Rose.It was Jack.“Excuse me you two but I really need to talk to you Doctor.”  

 

“What?Oh, OK.”He reluctantly pulled away from her and she let him go but she wouldn’t let him out of her sight.  

 

“So what happened?”Jack asked almost not wanting to hear the answer.  

 

“I wanted to kill him Jack, I went with every intention of murdering him.”he paused and became even more serious, “he told me he forced himself on her, beat her.Not only that but he had all of it recorded and played it while I stood there.”  

 

Jack recoiled.The Doctor swallowed hard.

 

“I have never in all my years wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt him.I didn’t recognize myself Jack.I even probed his mind for painful memories and forced him to feel them again.

 

“You can do that?”Jack seemed very surprised.

 

“It is not something that I routinely do, I have to be almost blinded by rage to use it against someone.But I was and I did.i am not proud of it.”

 

“So did you…..” Jack tapered off.

 

“No, in the end I chose not to take his life.He was abandoned on that planet Jack.Probably will never see another soul in his lifetime.I took the link to any outside worlds down and made it unrepairable.That is punishment enough I think.”

 

Jack beamed from ear to ear and slapped him on his back.At that moment he was more proud than ever before of his friend.

 

“You did good Doc, you did the right thing.” he pulled his friend in for a hug but the Doctor laughed and pushed him away.  

 

“Guess what I am going to do?I am going to ask Rose to marry me!”he could not contain his excitement.“What do you think, do you think she will say yes?”  

 

Jack laughed so loud that Rose wondered what they could be talking about.“Are you kidding?She will say yes faster than you can ask the question, you will need a ring though.”

 

“Oh I have one.” he fished around in his pocket, “do you think she will like this?” 

 

Jack stared down at the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.A huge diamond set in the middle of a bunch of smaller but no less impressive ones.  

 

“Got it from Queen Victoria” he said as if he was telling him the weather.“She told me she had a bunch so she would not miss this one.”  

 

“Queen Victoria?Doc you out did yourself this time!When are you going to ask her and will the wedding be here on Earth?”

 

That was something the Doctor had not considered.“Yes and then I think I will have another wedding on Rigel and invite a couple of people who would scare the pants off of any earthling just by looking at them!”he paused thinking, “Oh and two honeymoons, one here somewhere on Earth and the other maybe back in time on some romantic planet.”

 

“Will you be my best man Jack?” he asked sincerely.Jack beamed, “of course I would!I would be honored.“  

 

“Ok well now all I have to do is ask her.How do I go about it?”

 

“Well a lot of people go out to a fancy restaurant and then get down on one knee to ask the girl and then if she says yes you would put the ring on her finger.” Jack was thoughtful.For Rose though, knowing how much she loves the ocean why don’t you take a walk on a beach somewhere and do it then?Have a nice dinner by the water and then walk the beach and tell her what she means to you.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, I like that idea!”he was practically floating in the air he was so happy.Jack held out his hand to the Doctor and the Doctor responded in kind.Jack shook it,said “congratulations” and winked at him the meaning of which was lost on the Doctor before he was off to parts unknown with the vortex manipulator.The Doctor cursed under his breath that he did not shut it down but could not help but smile at Jack’s quick exit.He knew full well the Doctor would take that ability away from him so left him alone with Rose.He turned to her then to find that she was talking with her mum who had come downstairs to be with her.“Damn” he muttered to himself, he didn’t ask Jack if he had to ask her mom’s permission or not.“There has to be a manual for this kind of thing!”  

 

 

 

Chapter 10

 

“So did you take care of ‘the situation’ my daughter was put through?”Jackie was glaring at him as if it was his fault.  

 

“Yes I did” he told her, “he will never hurt anyone again”Rose gasped audibly at his statement, fearing this was not the Doctor she had known for all this time.He looked over at her quizzically realizing how that sentence must sound to her.  

 

“No Rose.No.As much as I wanted to I didn’t take his life although to be honest I came damn close.”he shifted his gaze to the floor, ashamed of himself for even getting as close as he did.She took his hand and when he looked back at her she was beaming.She took his breath away when he thought of how she had been treated by Jadeck and yet was fearful that he had stepped over the line in her defense. After all that he had put her through she was proud that he did not kill him.‘Amazing’, he thought to himself.

 

“Well I hope you gave him a good talking to!”she said strongly.  

 

He steadied his gaze as he looked at her.“I did much more than that Jackie, like I said he will never do that to anyone again.If he ever so much as thinks of trying to come after Rose I promised him he would be exchanging his life for his actions.”he said this was more passion than he intended, reliving the moment in his mind.  

 

“Alright.”she looked at him, satisfied.“Why don’t the both of you stay for dinner, I have a pot roast in the oven and you always loved my pot roast” she smiled at her daughter.“That sounds lovely Jackie but I thought Rose and I would go out to eat tonight, some place special, what do you say Rose?”  

 

She put her arm through his and admonished her mom, “can you just save us some mum, I think I just need some alone time with my boy friend here”he looked at her and she laughed but winked at him, confusing him as to her meaning.There was no denying the kiss they had with each other though.He really needed a manual on human females!

 

“Ok well why don’t you go to the Tardis and rummage through the clothes until you find something fit for a fancy dinner out?I just want to talk to your mum for a second.”She gave her mum a hug and the Doctor a quick kiss on the cheek as she turned and headed for the Tardis.  

 

“Hurry up now!” she yelled back at him as she climbed inside.  

 

“Jackie would it be ok, I mean if not just say so but I hope you don’t say no because it would be devastating if you did….” he was rambling now and he knew it.

 

“Ok breathe” she laughed at him.“What is it?Are you going to ask me if you can marry my daughter?”  

 

He looked up at her, his jaw dropping.Human females were amazing!She reached over to him and touched his cheek.“Do you promise to take good care of her and always put her first in your heart?Most important of all do you love her and will you love her forever?”  

 

He found his eyes welling up with tears.Jackie saw this and hugged him.He felt drained at the swirl of emotions he had experienced both with the Sycorax and with Rose.He composed himself, looked Jackie in the eye and said 

 

“I love her more than I have ever loved anyone before.In all of my years and through all of my regenerations I have hunted for her not even knowing her name or her face.My hearts knew her though the second I met her I knew she was the one.She will never ever come to any harm with me at her side.The universe will know this, believe me.I would die for her Jackie.”

 

Now it was Jackies turn to cry.“Of course you can marry my daughter.”she smiled through her tears at him.  

 

Chapter 11

 

He went into the Tardis and headed straight for the controls.‘Hawaii sounds perfect’ he thought to himself and set the controls for the big island itself, finding a lovely little restaurant near a secluded beach.Suddenly he felt her come up behind him.His heightened state of awareness combined with her lovely perfume gave her away.He spun around and came face to face with the loveliest creature he had ever seen.This is what males in most cultures went to war over.Long legs disappearing into a short little black dress worn off of her shoulders and showing just enough cleavage to make him want to see more.Black high heels and a black pillbox hat sitting atop her hair which was now up in a loose bun finished off the look.Her eyes sparkled with barely a hint of makeup except for her lips which were made oh so pouty and kissable with a touch of deep red lipstick.Every cell in his body screamed at him to grab her right there and say to hell with the dinner, make her into his meal instead but he knew he couldn’t.Not yet.As absolutely sure she was the one for him he had to prove it to her first.  

 

“Well?How do I look?” she gave a little spin and almost fell in the heels half way around. She would have too if he hadn’t grabbed her around the waist and steadied her.She had her back pressed up against him and oh he couldn’t resist planting one kiss on the side of her throat.She turned in his grasp and threw her arms around his neck, her mouth slightly open her eyes closed, head tilted.All the stars in the heavens could not add up to how he felt at that moment, how strong the pull was to smother her with his mouth.To rip that lovely little dress off of her body and make her his right there.But he knew he couldn’t.Not yet.He cleared this throat and moved her back from him, putting at least a tiny bit of distance between them.

 

“Let me go and find something as stunning for myself as what you are wearing” he complimented her and she noted it however he left her confused and wanting more. She did not know what kind of game he was playing she only knew that she didn’t like to lose.  

 

It was his turn to come up behind her now and it was her turn to stare.He had on a black jacket and pants with a black bow tie and crisp white shirt.He was clean shaven and smelled of some heavenly cologne that made her want to swoon. He smiled at her, his big brown eyes noting the effect he was having on her.‘Touche’ he thought to himself.She cursed herself for giving that much away.But he always seemed to elicit that reaction from her no matter what he wore or what he was doing.He straightened his tie and reached for her hand which she gave to him willingly.Then out the door they went.

 

Chapter 12

 

She could hear the sound of the surf before she saw it.The full moon hovered overhead illuminating the waters edge.  

 

“Welcome to Hawaii” he told her, gesturing grandly in an arc from left to right.He mentally patted himself on the back for the choice.Opening the door to the restaurant for her she entered a wonderful little world of the tropics filled with Hawaiian music and the smells of plumeria and jasmine.The maitre ‘d came up to them to tell them that they were booked solid but the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the man who suddenly found the perfect table on the verandah overlooking the ocean.All eyes were on the handsome couple, some unwelcome by the Doctor because of the way they looked at Rose.He reached for her hand across the table which she took in an instant.He held it possessively, letting everyone know that she was his.One slightly drunk fellow walked over to their table to tell her how lovely she looked and when she recoiled the Doctor stood up defensively.“Go sit down” he told the man who looked from one to the other and finally knowing the didn’t stand a chance, went back to his seat.  

 

“You do look amazing you know, I can’t say that I blame him”the Doctor smiled at her, so proud to be her escort.  

 

“Maybe he was about to hit on you!?You look very very handsome, it wouldn’t surprise me.” she retorted and they both laughed.They ordered their food and spent the rest of the night laughing and sharing memories while making more.When they were done and their bellies full they made their way to the beach to walk off the heavy meal.She carried her shoes and dug her toes in the wet sand, enjoying the sensation.Suddenly he stopped and looked at her, the music from the restaurant still playing that sweet slow music.He bowed to her and she laughed and curtsied as he pulled her to him and swayed to the tune.  

 

“See I can dance” he said into her ear, making her smile at a memory she had from oh so long ago.Suddenly he stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

 

“Rose, there is something that a Time Lord does when he believes he has found his forever mate.”She began to say something but he put his finger across her lips.“It is something that is even hidden from ourselves, only their beloved can see it.It is like a part of them is locked away and only the person they are meant to be with forever can unlock it.It lies between our hearts and is considered to be where our soul lies.”He began to unbutton his shirt and pull off the tie.  

 

“I love you.And I think I have loved you forever.Hundreds of years Rose I have been searching for you.No matter what I looked like or where I was I always searched for Rose Tyler.Funny thing is once I found you I ran away from my feelings.I mean, what if you rejected me.There was no guarantee you would love me back.Now though I have no doubt.I just need to prove it to you.”

 

He took her hand and placed her palm against his bare chest, between his hearts.

“Now close your eyes and tell me what you see.”

 

She did as she was told and an image jumped right out at her.It was her own.It was as if she was looking into a mirror.Her other hand flew up to her mouth and she began to sob.Thinking she didn’t find herself he placed his own palm over hers, cleared his mind and through her he saw her image as well.Now they were both in tears.Her arms encircled him and his did the same, her wet tears streaming down his bare chest.He kissed the top of her head and finally did what he had planned on doing all along.Pulling her away from him and holding her left hand he reached into the pocket of his jacket.Dropping to one knee he took the ring he carried and placed it on her finger.

 

“Rose Tyler.My love and my life.My very reason for living.Will you marry me?”  

She fell to her knee’s in front of him staring at the huge rock that now adorned her hand.It could have been made of string for all she cared, this was the man she loved and he was asking her to marry him and to be with him forever.She could not speak, she just stared into his eyes, those eyes that were probing hers for an answer and nodded yes.

 

“Yes?” he said

“Yes” she answered

“Really?You are sure?” he said

“I am sure, I have never been so sure of anything in my life as I am about marrying you” she answered.

“We will have to get naked for our second wedding on Rigel”he mentioned, nonchalantly.

“When in Rome.” she said.

“Do you want to have the first wedding in Rome?he asked

“It’s a saying silly” she answered

“Oh ok” he smiled at her

“Your mom said it was ok by the way” he mentioned

“Oh good….good….I was….” she began to answer when he couldn’t wait any longer.His mouth came crashing down on hers, his left hand behind her head while his right traced the curve of her body at her waist.Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed under his lips, his tongue opening her mouth like a key in a lock, kissing her with only a tiny fraction of the passion he felt and yet it made her swoon.They pulled away from each other, chests heaving, gasping for air.  

“You were saying?” he managed to speak

“I think I was saying please kiss me again” 

And as usual because he lived to please her he did just that.

 

Chapter 13

 

Both weddings couldn’t be more different.The first was going to be an intimate affair for just close friends and family members.They were to say their vows in a little church that Rose remembered as a child.The Pastor kept smiling at the young (if he only knew!) couple who were so obviously in love it made other couples jealous.They would talk about time like they had all of it in the world and speak about the stars and visiting strange places that only they recognized.They were always touching, holding hands or waists they rarely let each other go.And when they did they would glance at the other with the most intimate of looks only shared by two who were perfectly compatible.Little did he knew that intimacy was yet to be found between them.They said they would wait until after the wedding even though the temptation was palatable between them.The air almost crackled with passion when they were near each other.But he was a gentleman through and through, keeping his word even if it was almost painful to do so.He dreamt of disrobing her, of his mouth kissing every inch of bare skin revealed.From the top of her head to the very tips of her toes and everything in between he kissed and licked and fondled until she cried out his name in a never ending crescendo of sound.Up until that first kiss she gave him when he had arrived back on earth he managed to keep the wolf at bay but now, now he was through the door and in their home merely waiting for the right moment when their guards were down, to strike. He keep telling himself ‘soon…not much longer, very, very soon’ as the days dragged on until the wedding.When he always could busy himself with a tweak to the Tardis here or there now that just didn’t seem to be as distracting.He took a lot of showers, his hand wrapped around his cock pretending it was Rose until he jerked himself off and got some release.For Rose’s part she would try to keep her physical distance.She wore her jeans and pink jacket most of the time knowing full well that she wasn’t fooling him for a moment.She wanted him as much as he wanted her.That night on the beach was amazing and she would revisit it in her mind over and over.HIs kiss burned her, seared her lips with a wonderful fire like only he could do.She had relationships before, obviously, Mickey for one and most were satisfying both physically and mentally but none were like this.Even if the Doctor was human no other man could compare to him.She was sure he could hear her muffled cries at night, not from weeping but from touching herself and bringing herself to orgasm.She would try to picture him naked, only having the most vague impression to go by.Those moments where he danced with her, her body pressed against his or when they kissed and he held her close could she make out what he ‘might’ be like ‘down there.’ And she definitely liked what she thought she felt.For his part he could smell her heightened sexual arousal and it was driving him mad.The scent of her when she would come near him was enough to cause his erection, he didn’t even have to look at her to react so swiftly that he had no control.Normally he would be able to keep himself flaccid by sheer willpower but he had none where she was concerned.It both embarrassed him and impressed him at the speed at which his body readied himself for hers.‘This can’t go on much longer’ he thought to himself running his hand through his hair and taking off to the shower once more.

 

Chapter 14

 

The wedding on Rigel was going to be first because so many people’s from so many different worlds asked to be there he had to accommodate them.The interior of the venue was the size of London and filled to bursting with well wishers.Outside the stadium were thousands more watching it on a screen erected just for this occasion.This was how important he was, how much respect and love he commanded from others.So many lives and species were touched by him, it almost brought her to tears.Rose could not believe it, the sheer volume of people who would be there both awed and terrified her.And the fact that she would be without clothes in front of them was a little bit more than merely disconcerting.He knew, on the other hand that is how they expected the bride and groom to be but he felt for her all the same.They waited on opposite sides of the podium to be called up and when they were and he saw her there naked he wanted to grab her and make love to her right there in front of the thousands of attendees.For her part she couldn’t help but stare at his body.She was practically drooling, he was that impressive.He smiled at her as he eyed her from top to bottom and she smiled back, not caring who saw her doing so.The officiant read their ‘vows’ out loud and the crowd cheered when they took each others hands and repeated them back to each other.Thankfully they could do so in english and it was translated to in all the different languages of all the different species present. At one point me looked out at the crowd as he stated that she was never to be put into any danger because he would protect her against all adversaries.He said it in a very fierce way so that there would be no questions later as to his meaning.He knew that there were beings out there that would do anything to take her out of the picture so that he would be ‘single’ and available again.Most of the crowd however would protect her as he would because they owed him that much.The ceremony was mercifully short as the crowd baked under Rigel’s twin suns.At the end there was a line of people with gifts for the happy couple being passed onto the stage.One by one they filed past until Rose could barely see the crowd anymore.Assistants took the gifts away as fast as they could and once that was done flowers were then tossed at Roses feet by the well wishers.She smiled at the crowd and thanked them which was met by cheers from the throng.Taking her hand in his they made their way off the stage as they waved to the crowd.They got back into the Tardis and he quickly set the controls for deep space, put her on auto pilot and grabbed Roses hand.again taking her back to his bedroom.She trembled at the thought of what was going to come next.He let go of her hand and simply and almost too calmly told her to lay down.She watched him as he walked over to the window and stood there, facing outwards.He was shaking, she could see that but why she was not sure.  

 

Chapter 15

 

“Rose there is nothing I want right now more than you, you know that right?”he spoke this in a hushed tone.  

 

“Well I would hope so.”she answered, confused.  

 

“This need for you scares me though” he admitted, “A time lord who has found his mate can get a bit, well, rough the first time.”and then added “and I don’t want to hurt you or scare you.”

 

He couldn’t see her smile when he said this.‘So that was it’ she thought to herself.“Please come here” she told him and he turned to face her.He was erect and breathing hard, caught up in his desire for her.His need was burning him up, it was so great.She sat there on the bed a naked goddess that he would gladly worship.  

 

“I am not afraid of you” she said to him, gesturing him closer to the side of the bed.He watched her carefully as she moved to kneel there and before he could react she had her hands around him, gripping his ass pulling him closer still.Her tongue snaked out and licked the underside of his cock from root to tip and over again.His breathing hitched, feeling her swirl around the head of it doing everything but taking it between her lovely red lips and sucking on him.Right now that is what he wanted, no what he needed but that need frightened him so.He tried to back away but she held him in place as she kept up her teasing onslaught.  

 

“Tell me what you want” she begged him, looking up at him as she did.He looked into her eyes and saw the fire there, the desperate need that matched his own and before he could stop himself he had wrapped his one hand around his manhood and the other held the back of her head holding her steady.  

 

“I want this” he answered, pressing himself against her mouth and pushing past those lovely lips.She groaned as he did this, making him press in further.He moved quicker than she was prepared for and she gagged once as he thrust his full ten inches into the back of her throat.Heimmediately pulled back but she relaxed her throat and allowed him passage. He looked down at her and saw himself disappear into her mouth so he began to thrust.She was so turned on by his actions that her fingers were lost inside her pussy.He gave up even trying to hold back and began moving in and out at breakneck speed.He fucked her mouth with abandon and she took all of it, incredibly turned on by his actions.With one final push he held her there against him as he came down her throat, twitching and filling her mouth with his seed.She drank from him like a woman parched, sucking him masterfully.When he was finally spent he pulled himself out of her and watched her lick him clean.She smiled wickedly up at him and he smiled back.  

 

He moved her so that she was lying flat on the mattress and, bending her legs back entered her as he stood there.There was no words to describe what that felt like to both of them.Finally, finally he was where he wanted to be.She cried out when he entered her, her passion matching his stroke for stroke.She wrapped her legs over his shoulders, as he filled her, smiling at her saying…

 

“One thing I never told you about Time Lords” he grunted as he began fucking her in earnest, “we don’t have a recovery period, we are ready again right away.It is going to be a long night” The smile he gave her was priceless as he jack hammered his way into her, over and over.She held onto his strong arms as he let himself go and stopped worrying about hurting her because he knew he never could.She looked up above him through the skylight into the deepest recess of space and saw all the stars in the heavens exploding over her and in her.He had reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit as he moved and it was too much, all way too much and she screamed between grunts and sobs, begging him to never stop to please never stop.

 

“Oh yes, yes yes yes” she repeated over and over again, “I love you, love you, love you”and he would say it back each time she did, following right behind her pleasure with his own, making sure she reached as high as she could before allowing himself release.He felt himself swell inside of her which was something he had only heard about but never experienced, the act of his body molding itself to fit hers perfectly.This was to only occur once in a Time Lords life when his body was inside his one true love’s.He thought it was only a fable and not really true until he felt it himself.It was almost painful, almost but not really because how could it be painful when he was filling her body with his essence once again?It was at this point that he cried, his tears flowing freely with hers as well.Their hearts merged, his two to her one and when he touched her face he could feel her pleasure magnified in him and vice versa.She clamped down around him as she came like some amazing velvet vice and that combined with his swelling was enough to take any breath they had left away.  

 

They cuddled up together under the blanket and dozed for a bit, that is until she felt his fingers between her legs.She squirmed and whimpered in her sleep as three of his digits pierced her and began moving in and out of her. He kissed his way down her body till his tongue snaked out and licked her pussy lips from bottom to top.Her eyes flew open while her hand reached down and entangled in his hair, pressing him into her.He hummed against her, lips engulfing her clit, tongue driving her mad. She raised her hips off of the mattress to meet him, her head bent back, hand gripping the sheet and hanging on as best she could to her sanity.Reduced to just sobs of pleasure she crashed into pieces around him as he licked her into oblivion.  

 

The passion between them seemed boundless.When he went to take a shower she stepped into it with him and not a word needed to be spoken, they spoke in screams, cries and grunts.While the water washed over them he stood behind her, bent her over and entered her in one fast and furious motion.Buried to the hilt in her he reached around and played with her clit once again with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other as he pounded into her over and over.The sound of the water cascading between them echoing his body’s slapping against her ass was primitive and totally erotic.He came violently, crying out as he bit down on her neck in what he knew would leave a tell tale mark the next day.Then he took her by surprise, pulling out of her and kneeling in front of her, his mouth against her pussy his tongue swirling over her clit.He held her hands behind her back with one of his while the other thrust into her first two then four then all his digits combined.The water combined with his hunger for her did her in as she came screaming his name to the heavens above.When she was spent she knelt in front of his body and too his cock into her mouth, hungry for him once again.This time she swallowed him whole and did not wait to acclimate herself first because there was no need.With his hands holding her head steady he fucked her mouth deeply as her hands played with his balls to heighten the pleasure.He came again as he ground his cock deep into her throat, deeper than the first time.She took all of him greedily, savoring every inch and enjoying the increased thickness from being inside of her.Her face was against his body, his hair tickling her nose as he spurted down her throat again and again.Still holding her against him he balanced himself against the wall doubled over holding her so tightly there that she could barely breathe but she didn’t care if she died right then and there with his cock in her mouth.He let her go finally spent and then realized just how lost he had become in the passion and was slipping into the fear again but she smiled up at him, his cum dribbling down the sides of her mouth.She reached up and touched her face, her fingers poking at the sticky fluid, licking them one by one so she did not miss any of it she enjoyed it so.He just marveled at his good fortune to have found such an adventurous and downright sexy mate in her.  

 

The night ran into the day with them still exploring each other’s bodies and in turn deepening the hold they had on each others hearts.Together they formed an unbreakable bond as if they shared a soul.When they finally felt the need to wander the universe once again their stops along the way had more meaning because it was as if they were seeing the sights through each others eyes.This was especially true for him because many of these worlds he had already seen but never like this.Never with a sense of newness.She gasped at the purple skies of Thanelin 3 and drank in the intoxicating waters of Manto.All these new sights he showed her but the one sight she loved the most was the Doctor by her side, huge smile and bright eyes looking at her.One minute laughing the next smoldering with fire as he made love to her, she was happily overwhelmed by it all.  

 

One night as they lay in the after glow of their union he whispered something in her ear.She repeated it back to him, loving the way it rolled off her tongue.He had been teaching her Gallifreyan because she told him she really wanted to learn it and surely enough she was an eager and quick study.When she asked what this new word meant he just smiled coyly.  

 

“That is my real name” he said simply.  

 

She knew he guarded that secret well and was both honored and humbled by his trust in her.  

 

“So I guess this means that you love me?” she smiled up at him as she rested her head on his chest.She loved listening to the dual beats of his hearts.  

 

“Nah” he laughed at her.“I think it was the water on Manto that acted like a truth serum of sorts”She tickled his ribs then kissed him, sparking the flames again.This time when he entered her and began driving her mad with his thrusting she cried out his real name over and over.It was enough to bring tears to both their eyes.To his ears it sounded like music when she cried out to him proving once again that she was his mate for life.  

 

Chapter 16

 

She was hungry, in fact she had never been so hungry before.Luckily the Tardis provided all the food she required although she really missed her mum’s cooking.He understood how she felt because he had to admit her mum was an awesome cook.Anticipating her needs as always he took her homeknowing it was not just her cooking she missed so much.Jackie welcomed them both with open arms, this being the first time she had seen them since the wedding over a month ago.  

 

“I remember when you used to eat me out of house and home!” she said to her daughter.Jackie sighed, feeling very wistful remembering those days when her daughter was just a little girl.“You are even getting a little belly there”she patted her daughters stomach.  

 

The Doctor put his arm around her knowing that could come across wrong to a woman even though her mum did not mean anything bad by it.  

 

“Well I don’t think you are at all” he said looking in her eyes and putting his own hand against her belly.Suddenly images jumped out at him, pictures he could not understand.He looked at Rose and then put it all together.He broke into the largest grin he ever had and said simply.

 

“Rose, I think you are pregnant”

 

Rose, who was in the middle of finishing her last bite of her mum’s stew looked into his eyes and then down at her own stomach which still had his hand on it.She had been queasy lately but she just chocked it up to some alien flu she might have caught from visiting one of the places he had wanted to show her.Jackie for her part went from wistfully daydreaming about Rose the teenager to Rose the mum in a heartbeat.  

 

“But she can’t be!You two have only been gone a month.And….well….that is just too quick!” Rose started giggling and looking at the Doctor who was also gently laughing.  

 

“What are you two like space rabbits? Don’t they have some kind of protection up there in space at the local space pharmacy?”she was now dealing with two people who were out right laughing hysterically.

 

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and then started laughing with them at the silliness of the whole conversation.  

 

“So now what?”she managed to say between giggles.  

 

“I guess we have a baby”he said still beaming at his bride.  

 

“But is it gonna have 5 toes or something weird?”she was serious now, “I mean you have two hearts and my daughter only has one”  

 

The Doctor stopped laughing as the idea of this had not even crossed his mind until now.Would it be too much of a strain on her body?Would the baby even survive?Children from Gallifrey grow very quickly inside their mothers, faster than a human baby. He thought of the only person he could call to help under the circumstances.Excusing himself for a moment from the conversation he pulled out his phone and pressed a key.  

 

“Martha, I think we need Doctor Jones to give us some medical advice.”

 

Chapter 17

 

Martha was there as quick as she could, hauling in a fetal monitor with her to boot that she ‘borrowed’ from the hospital.Married now herself, she was having her own troubles getting pregnant which made the two newlyweds feel a tinge of guilt at their yet to be proven good fate.Martha was overjoyed for them though and even more so when she had Rose lay down and placed the transducer on her lower abdomen, listening for a heartbeat.And there it was, clear as day the beating of not one but two hearts in perfect syncopation.Martha moved the device around a bit and suddenly a third heartbeat could be heard, slower than the other two but just as strong.  

 

“Sounds to me like you have twins in there!” she squealed, hugging the Doctor and Rose as well.  

 

“So one is a Time Lord like me and the other is human?”he asked Martha hesitantly.  

 

“That would be my guess although this other heart was beating slower than a human baby’s would normally beat at this stage.”She looked the tiniest bit concerned.  

 

“Tell you what, why don’t we wait another two weeks or so and then I will pull you in for a proper ultrasound in the hospital.We can do it in the middle of the night when it is quiet and except for a few tech’s in that dept. mostly abandoned.In the meantime, congratulations!You are definitely pregnant Rose!”Rose and Jackie beamed at each other and the Doctor was barely able to contain himself.  

 

“I won’t be the only Time Lord anymore” he wondered aloud

 

“Maybe it will be a Time Lady?” Rose teased him and he really did not care one way or the other.They will each have their own ‘species’ so to speak to care for and care about and both would find unmeasurable love from both of them together.

 

Chapter 18 

 

Two weeks absolutely dragged by until finally they had their appointment to go to have the ultrasound done.He parked the Tardis out of view behind the hospital and helped Rose into the waiting area.He was already the dotting husband and daddy, making sure she was ok and didn’t do anything too strenuous even though she was still perfectly capable of fending for herself.She allowed him to be the caretaker because she knew it meant so much to him to see that every thing went fine with this pregnancy.After all she had never been pregnant before and was well aware that many newly pregnant women never take their pregnancies to term.And she remembered hearing the stories about how her mother had cried when she herself had a miscarriage before she became pregnant with Rose.They both crossed their fingers as Martha met them in the vestibule.

 

“Well mom and dad, ready?”she winked at them

 

“We have been ready since we heard the heartbeats!” Rose exclaimed and she followed her into the empty, chilly room.

 

“Sorry about a the temp but we have to keep this room cold for the equipment.” she covered Rose with a warm blanket and then put some jelly on her lower abdomen like last time. 

 

“OK let’s have a look at these kids!”she ran the device over Rose and sure enough they could see two tiny forms, one with 2 hearts and the other with 1 floating in their own amniotic sack. 

 

“Well they are not identical twins that much I can tell you!” Martha laughed but then as she stared at the screen her laughter died away and was replaced by concern.The Doctor knew Martha well enough to know that something just wasn’t right.

 

“What is it Martha?What do you see?” he asked

 

“I am not sure to be honest.This one….’ she pointed to the twin with one heart‘is bigger than the other which at this stage should not be happening.’she trailed off, all her focus on the image in front of her.

 

“Doctor how long is a woman’s pregnancy on Gallifrey?” she asked him

 

“”Hmmm….I think my mother had me at 33 weeks which she claimed was normal.”he was getting seriously concerned now and a bit impatient with Martha although he knew she was doing her best.

 

“Well Earth females usually go 40 weeks which actually would be consistent with this one here with the two hearts.That is OK I think, it is just adapting to its environment of being inside an earth women.Rose may go a week or two early so your species will meet in themiddle so to speak.But this other one is growing even faster.I can almost make out a face on it…..” she pressed the transducer down a little harder to try to get a better picture and when she did she gasped.Immediately she printed off what she was looking at because it didn’t look like much to the Doctor or Rose.  

 

“Ok here is the little Gallifrayen baby, a male by the way from what I can see.Congrats dad you are having a son!” the Doctor couldn’t help but smile at the thought of another Time Lord to carry on the race.  

 

“Now here is the other one.Also a male but bigger.At this rate I would say Rose would give birth at 28 weeks which might be ok for him but not for the other one.She would have to give birth twice or more probably have a caesarean section to get the first baby out and then let her hold onto the other one until at least 33 weeks.”

 

She maneuvered the paper in front of her until she could clearly make out the features.She gasped audibly and handed the paper to the Doctor who put his specks on and stared where Martha was pointing.  

 

“No…..it can’t be, please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing”The Doctor had so much emotion in his voice that Martha was almost in tears herself.He sat back and put his face in his hands.Rose, now thoroughly panicked begged him to look at her and tell her what was wrong.When he lifted his head there were tears in his eyes.  

 

“Rose” he began cautiously, “the other baby, the bigger baby I think is a…..”

 

She thought it before he could say it and now her eyes were pleading with his to not utter what she knew in her heart was the truth.

 

“….I think it is a Sycorax Rose”

 

_Continued_

_Chapter 19_

 

In all his lives he had never heard a sound like the one she was making now.  It was a wail of fear mixed with loathing mixed with disgust.  The Doctor did not know what to feel.  The initial reaction was hatred.  He didn’t think it was possible to hate an infant but he absolutely despised, with every fiber of his being and with every beat of his hearts this parasite growing inside his wife.  Martha was trying to calm both of them down.

 

“Doctor it is just a baby, and it is part of Rose too remember.”

 

He measured his words carefully so that there would be no mistaking them later.  

 

“Martha, I want this thing gone.  Do you hear me?  I want it out of her now!”  to anyone else he would have sounded like a raving maniac but Martha knew what Rose had been through and knew that The Doctor meant every word.

 

“Doctor” she spoke calmly so that they would understand her, “there is no way that I can see for me to remove this baby without Rose losing the other.”

 

Rose was the one who spoke next, having listened to them both argue back and forth over her babies and her body.

 

“Martha, thank you for doing this for us.  The Doctor and I need to talk over the next couple of days.  Can we call you when we have made a decision?”  

 

“Of course…and you’d better call me!” she managed a tiny smile at Rose’s strength.  

 

“Come on dear, we have a lot to consider” she turned her tear filled blue eyes on him and he knew that she needed to get back to the Tardis to rest, as they both did.  Taking her hand in his they hugged and thanked Martha and off they went into the night.  

Sleep can swiftly and mercifully to both of them, seeing how drained they had become by the whole ordeal.  In the morning as they both awoke it almost had seemed like a dream.  At first.  But then the realization hit again that they had been thrust into a nightmare and that nightmare was not going away.  He got up to make them both some tea and scones, serving her breakfast in bed like he had been since finding out she was pregnant.  This time however he was quiet and introspective something that he definitely was not.  In fact one of Rose’s favorite qualities about him was his openness and his ability to have conversations with her, a lot of them above her head but that was ok too.  There heart to hearts were the best.  Now however he was distant and it worried her more than anything else.  

 

“We have to discuss this….situation Doctor”  she admonished him, trying to get him to look at her but he merely stared at the floor.  

 

“There is nothing to discuss” he shot back, a bit too forcibly. “We are going to get rid of it and that is that.”

 

She was in awe of his bravado.  He had already made up his mind for both of them and it did not sit well with her at all.

 

“You heard what Martha said, if we try to take that baby out then the other one probably will not make it.”  she hesitated for a beat, “Are you willing to risk your own sons life?”

 

She stood up and walked over to him as he sat in a chair.  He finally looked up at her with such a lost look in his eyes that just for a moment she wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him it would be alright.  She felt that way until he said “how can you not want that THING gone Rose?”

 

She felt torn.  On the one hand she knew where he was coming from but on the other hand this was her body he was taking control over and she did not like that one bit.  

 

“How dare you tell me what I am supposed to feel and how dare you call this infant a thing.”  now she was getting very defensive about this pregnancy and both babies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow!!!


End file.
